Beca's Graduation Speech
by eidelgirl23
Summary: Beca was never one for speeches. Yet here she was, standing in front of a microphone, with the whole school looking at her. High school AU.


Beca was never one for speeches. Yet here she was, standing in front of a microphone, with the whole school looking at her.

Her mind was racing. So many negative thoughts running through her anxious mind, telling her she should run as long as she can, and fast. But something was blocking these thoughts. Something stronger than fear, something full of belief, faith and love.

It was Chloe's words. The day before she encouraged the brunette to go on stage and give a speech. Of course Beca's first comment was 'hell no', but within 10 minutes she agreed. How could she say no to Chloe Beale? Especially when she was all like "c'mon Becs, do it for me."

So here she was, standing in front of hundreds of students and parents, feeling the sweat running down her temple. She swallowed hard as her eyes zigzagged between the many faces looking at her, with their judgemental stare. God she hated those looks. Those undercover death stares.

But then she spotted Chloe in the crowd, smiling brightly and giving her two thumbs up. And just like that, all the negative thoughts disappeared.

She took a deep breath and started, "H-Hello... Um, I'm not one for speeches, really, so this is very stressful for me. The only thought on my mind right now is- 'don't faint'."

Everyone laughed and she was relieved.

"But um, I had a friend convincing me to speak today and I don't want to let her down, so here we go." She took another breath, "Well, I've studied in this school for 4 years, and I can't be more thrilled to finally leave this place."

Everyone laughed again. Her tiny smile was almost invisible, but visible enough for Chloe to see.

"But, although I've suffered many days here, studying stuff I don't care about... I'm gonna miss this place. I'm gonna miss sitting in the dining room with my friend, laughing our ass off because something hilarious happened in class that day. And I'm gonna miss sitting in biology class, pouring the same goddamn water into the same goddamn sample tube. Then causing my friend to burst out laughing when I somehow managed to mess up." She smiled as Chloe's laughter popped in her mind.

"Making my friend laugh was everything to me. I felt like I was finally useful, causing this happiness to appear on her face, and light up her eyes." She said.

"I think that, above all, I'm gonna miss my friend. She, um, she taught me to see the best in everything, and she changed my point of view. She made sure I was never alone, which was something I didn't even know I needed. And she always knew how to make me smile."

" _Hi!" Chloe called as she sat down next to the brunette._

 _Beca didn't respond. She had a frown on her face and had no intentions to be nice._

" _What's wrong?" Chloe asked, seeing Beca's frustration._

" _Nothing," she replied shortly._

" _Well, it doesn't look like nothing. You can tell me Becs, you can tell me anything." The redhead assured her._

" _Dude just drop it, it's nothing. Just a shitty day."_

" _Well," Chloe grinned widely, "some say I have a talent of changing a bad mood into a good mood."_

" _Yeah,_ right _. I don't think that's gonna happen." Beca snored._

" _Challenge accepted. Here, watch me-" Chloe shifted in her spot, preparing herself to work her magic._

" _Oh god, no..." Beca whined. Chloe slapped her arm gently and took a breath._

" _Okay, listen. Hydrogen and oxygen are getting a drink, and gold walks in and they go- 'AU! Get outta the bar!' " the taller girl laughed, waiting for Beca to do the same. "Cause, you know, AU is the atomic symbol for gold..."_

 _The brunette couldn't help it- she smiled. She couldn't stand Chloe's dorky science jokes._

" _Ah-ha! You smiled! I win!" Chloe clapped happily. Beca rolled her eyes._

" _Whatever, dork. Just keep in mind that you're the biggest nerd I've ever met."_

" _I made you smile. That's all I care about."_

"She... s-she's moving to Louisiana now, and I'm not gonna see her everyday. And um... that sucks." The brunette met Chloe's eyes and saw tears in them.

She didn't want to make her cry, but Chloe was always very emotional when it came to her and Beca. And their friendship.

"It sucks that all these things are slowly becoming just memories. And memories fade with time, so we slowly forget." She felt her own tears forming in her eyes, and she hurried to swallow the lump in her throat.

"And I don't want to forget..." her voice finally cracked. She sniffled, trying to fight back the tears as hard as she could.

She waited a moment, regaining her voice back.

"Anyway, uh... I'm gonna miss every second with this friend because, she is _so_ special. And the truth is... I have grown very fond of her during our time together, and I wish I had more time to... t-to tell her... how much I love her, and how... deeply I have fallen for her."

There. She finally said it. It front of the whole school, with everyone's watching.

She looked at the redhead and saw her surprised face. It (apparently) was a good surprise, because seconds later she smiled as wide as a smile can go, wiped a tear and chuckled happily.

"So... yeah. I guess these 4 years weren't so bad after all." She finished, giving the crowd an awkward closed-mouth smile. "Thank you."

As she stepped off the stand everyone applauded.

She went back stage instead of back to her chair. She had to steady her breath, and slow her heartbeat before she could return to her place, where she assumed many pairs of eyes would be staring at her. The thought didn't help her anxiety at the moment.

She decided she'll go for a walk, just for a couple minutes. She felt slightly dizzy, and her thoughts were running a thousand miles an hour.

 _What if Chloe freaked out? No wait but she was smiling. Right? Does that mean she feels the same way? Or maybe she didn't understand what I meant? What about the whole school? Will they laugh at me? I just came out in front of them. HOLY SHIT! I just came out in front of Chloe! What if she'll reject me? What if I totally ruined our friendship? Ohmygod this is a nightmare I w-_

"Beca." She heard a voice behind her and quickly turned around.

Chloe was standing in front of her, seeming a little worried due to Beca's small panic attack. But not long after she smiled and began to walk towards the brunette.

Beca's breath hitched. "Chlo I can explain-" she rushed apologetically but was cut off by Chloe's lips.

Her eyes were wide for a moment, but soon they fluttered closed.

Chloe's lips were incredibly soft and tasted so sweet, Beca melted in seconds. She placed a hand on the back of the taller girl's neck and deepened the kiss.

Chloe pulled away just for a minute, "That was the most incredible speech I have ever heard in my life." She said.

"It... I-I didn't freak you out?" Beca asked nervously.

"Do you think I'd be here kissing you if I freaked out?"

"Y-Yes? I don't know." Beca pouted and looked down.

"Beca..." Chloe lifted her face and placed a hand on her cheek, caressing it gently with her thumb. "Don't be like that... I feel the same way. I'm pretty sure I was falling for you since middle school."

"Really?" Beca's eyed widened and Chloe nodded innocently. "Well, w-why didn't you say anything?"

"Because, I didn't know if you felt the same way, and I didn't want to freak you out. I didn't want to ruin our friendship."

"So you waited until graduation?!"

"You did." Chloe stated, "If it was up to me, I'd spend my whole life without telling you how I feel."

"Why? That's not like you to hide your feelings..."

"I guess I just... I guess I was afraid you'd leave if you knew, and I didn't care being your friend forever if it meant you'll always stay with me." The redhead confessed.

Tears formed in Beca's eyes. That was the most touching thing Chloe has ever said to her, and only if she knew sooner...

But it was too late now. Chloe was leaving, and Beca herself was moving to LA.

"Becs, what's wrong?" Chloe asked softly, wiping her tears.

"You're leaving... And things will never be the same. If only we had more time... I wish I... I can't... I-I can't take it Chloe." She cried, "I'm gonna miss you _so_ much. Who will be there for me? I'm gonna lose my fucking mind without you and-"

"Come with me." Chloe cut her off.

Beca sniffled, "What?"

"Come with me, to Louisiana. We'll rent a place and live together. I'll go to collage and I'm sure you'll find a job." She explained.

"I-I... I can't afford that, Chlo... And I already have a job interview in LA-"

"It doesn't matter, we'll manage. I have money, I'll loan you some. And you could find another job interview there." She insisted, "Please, Bec. Take a risk. I know it's scary... I'm scared too. But Being without you everyday, sounds like a nightmare. Please... Come spend your life with me."

" _What are you going to do after graduation Becs?" Chloe asked, fiddling with the shorter girl's fingers._

 _They both lied on the grass underneath a blue sky. Chloe's head on Beca's stomach, Beca's head on the green grass._

 _They were a year away from graduating, skipping their math class._

" _I don't know," Beca replied. "I haven't thought about that yet."_

 _It was so quiet. All you could hear was the cool breeze, maybe a few leaves fluttering in the wind._

 _They watched the clouds, moving ever so slightly. Drifting away to some beautiful place no one's ever heard of._

 _Everything seemed to be in slow-motion, happening so calmly._

" _Do_ you _know?" Beca asked._

" _I guess, I'm just going to apply to some collage, get my education, and... start my life." The redhead replied._

" _Sounds pretty casual."_

" _Yeah... It's scary though."_

" _What is?" Beca asked as she turned her head from the sky to Chloe._

" _Graduating. Leaving everything I've ever known behind. Starting... Life. It's kind of terrifying." Chloe said softly._

" _I guess. I mean, it doesn't have to be. It's only scary if you think it's scary right?"_

" _Yeah... But I don't know. Just imagine it will never be like this anymore. Us, skipping classes and lying on the grass on a sunny day. I mean, this year will pass in the blink of an eye, you know? Feels like only yesterday I was finishing middle school and now I'm a senior in high school. How insane is that?"_

 _Beca remained silent, slowly processing Chloe's words._

" _I just don't want this to pass so quickly." The taller girl admitted, sadly._

" _I guess you can call life scary. But, high school is pretty scary too. Isn't it?"_

" _I don't know. I wish I could stay in high school forever." Chloe chuckled, "Everything is so much fun, and care-free."_

" _Speak for yourself." Beca said, causing the older girl to giggle._

" _You're gonna miss this place, you'll see."_

Beca was facing a big dilemma. She already booked her flight to LA, and paid for the small apartment she rented there.

Here Chloe was, asking her to change every plan she had planned, and go with her. Was that even reasonable for Beca to consider?

Yes. Yes it was. Because Beca did consider it. And within one minute she made the biggest, most terrifying decision- she was going with Chloe.

Within 60 seconds she realized she finally confessed her love to the redhead, and found out the feeling was mutual. She realized that the redhead had just _kissed_ her, which means they could be girlfriends.

She realized that she wanted to spend her life with Chloe.

"Okay." She said, releasing the breath she was holding.

"Okay what?" Chloe asked.

"I'll come with you." She informed. "I _really_ don't want you to leave. Therefore, I'll go with you."

Chloe squealed happily and wrapped her arms around the brunette tightly. She kissed her again without even thinking about it, and this time she let it last. Once again Beca melted into her soft lips. "I love you so much Chloe Beale."

"I love you too Beca Mitchell. And I can't _wait_ to start my life with you."


End file.
